Cannibal restaurant
by jediknigh5
Summary: AU version of Faith's arrival in Los Angelas for "Five by five." The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Faith woke up dazed. This seemed a bit like after a night of heavy drinking, but no hangover. Faith wasn't sure where she was exactly, but once her eyes could focus she saw she was in a cage, there were at least ten other young women here. No windows, likely they were in a basement. One of the other women, Anne, began talking to Faith.

.

Faith: Where are we?

Anne: Los Angelas, at least we were all taken in LA. I doubt they'd take us too far away.

Faith: Yeah, I remember now, coming on the bus, then getting all sleepy very suddenly.

Anne: That creep Frawley, probably shot you with his tranquilizer gun.

Faith: What do they want with us?

Anne: You might find this impossible to believe.

Faith: Try me.

Anne: The guards have no reflection, there's a reason why there are no windows.

Faith: You're telling me we're about to become food for vampires?

Anne: Not exactly. The patrons of this restaurant are human, but yes, they plan to eat us. They're bored rich people, getting their cheap thrills by picking some of us, within an hour we're on their dinner plate.

Faith: How long?

Anne: This is my second night, noone's ever lasted more than three.

Faith: I'm guessing they pick homless kids off the street.

Anne: Mostly. I was trying to help these kids who went missing. I went looking for some of the dissapeared ones, they might've taken me to shut me up.

Faith: I'm not giving up. My life may be a mess, but it's my screwed up life, I'll decide when it's over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Faith and Anne plotted how to escape. They only had a few hours before evening, when Jacob Crane's vampire minions would drag them upstairs for display. The vampire guards switched shifts, Faith actually recognized one of them. This vampire used to work for mayor Richard Wilkins at the same time as Faith, she believed his name was Carl. Carl wasn't particularly strong, he was clearly terrified of Faith being here.

.

Faith: Hello Carl.

Carl: High Faith. You know this is a terrible mistake right? You know I'd never mess with you on purpose.

Faith: I know Carl. Tell you what Carl, let us all go, and we'll call it even.

Carl: I do that, Crane and the other vampires will kill me.

Faith: And what do you think I'll do if I escape? Why are you here anyway?

Carl: Steady work. I get paid in money, they let us eat the leftover blood. I'll talk to Crane, convince him to let you go.

Faith: Tell him unless he wants me as an enemy, he'll let us all go.

Carl: I'll relay your message.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Faith didn't expect Carl to come back with good news. Even if he was sincere about trying to help her, he had been pretty low on the mayor's totem pole, Faith had no reason to think he'd advanced much in Jacob Crane's organization. Faith did not expect for Carl to come back with a black eye. They spoke quietly, not wanting others to hear this.

.

Faith: What happenned?

Carl: Jacob Crane rejected your offer. I tried to tell him he should be very afraid of you, but he's using the fact that you're a slayer to greatly raise your price.

Faith: We were friends, weren't we Carl?

Carl: I tried to avoid you. When you were with Buffy's group, I stayed as far away from you as possible. After you switched sides, most of us figured you were either a double agent, or you might lose your temper and start dusting us.

Faith: We all know I'm going to escape, or die trying. How many will I dust then?

Carl: I'm feeling like all my options involve me getting killed, again.

Faith: Not neccessarily. How many vampires work here?

Carl: 20, maybe 30.

Faith: Which is it, 20 or 30?

Carl: I didn't do the hiring.

Faith: Sorry, how many human guards?

Carl: None. Only 3 hunters who gather homeless kids for here.

Faith: We can take these rich idiots, steal whatever jewelery they have, whatever cash Jacob Crane keeps on hand.

Carl: We?

Faith: You, me, and all the vampires. But make it clear that the humans all walk away alive.

Carl: I'll talk to the others. Just for my own curiosity, are you good or evil.

Faith: Depends who you talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Faith and the others were brought out to the cage. Jacob Crane even expected these women to try and look sexy, seduce these sickos into wanting to eat them. Their only hope was that Carl and other vampires were brave enough to betray the humans and work with a rogue slayer. The restaurant itself seemed nice and fancy, even a man playing the piano. Five tables full of people in fancy suits and pretty little dresses. No children, good, Faith might have felt guilty about doing this to kids. Clearly these losers weren't focusing their efforts on being nurturing to children. According to Carl, the electrified lock on the cage would be disarmed at exactly 6:24. If Faith couldn't do it, Carl planned to put it's power on at 6:27, hoping that Crane wouldn't notice. Faith saw the clock, 6:25, then it became 6:26. It was now or never. Faith summonned all her slayer strength and kicked open the door. Crane was horrified to see the hostages escape. He ordered the vampires to contain them. But the vampires seemed more interested in keeping the guests from fleeing. Crane fled downstairs. His safe contained enough money to escape, and a secret exit not known to his employees. But Faith caught up with him, dragged Crane back to the restaurant. The vampires had done a suprisingly good job taking the human employees and guests contained but still alive. Anne and the other "meals" stood away, still not sure they could trust the vampires. Faith had a few of them bring up the safe.

.

Faith: Good work Carl. I'm kinda suprised you guys didn't kill these people.

Carl: No, they're too afraid of you. I know you slayers have this thing against killing humans.

Faith: Sometimes. But unless mr Crane gives me the combination to this safe, I could make an exception.

Crane: You'll need my eyes, still attatched to my head.

Faith: Fine, do it.

.

Crane opened the safe and Faith counted the money, over five million dollars.

.

Faith: You rich people really know how to flee in style.

Crane: I admit, I underestimated the slayer's strength. How about you just take the money, and your new friends, and leave?

Faith: First, how to divide up this money? I'm thinking, $100,000 severance for each of the people you tried to eat. These vampires, for their loyalty to me, also $100,000. Your human employees, $10,000 to help them out until they can get better jobs. The rest is mine, plus whatever jewelery your guests brought that I might like.

Crane: You're certainly generous, with my money at least.

Faith: Yeah, I'm a real classy kind of gal.

Crane: Take what you want, then leave us alone.

Faith: I don't believe I ever promised you could leave.

Crane: But, you're a slayer. You're not suppossed to kill humans.

Faith: I was a slayer, currently I'm unaffiliated. The good thing about being independant, I don't have to answer to anyone. I can decide who to kill, who to spare. The Watcher's council would prefer I dust these vampires, spare you and your human friends. But as I see it, the vampires don't have a choice in being evil, your friends did. They wrongly thought I would hurt them if they started eating you. Carl, everyone, dig in.


End file.
